please don't leave
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: Troy and Gia are Dating which causes Jake to get jealous because he still has feeling for Gia. when Troy and the Gang is Battling Prince Vrak Jake tries to get Gia attention by showing off but only gets her Badly injured after she went to go yell at him Troy and the other's Power rangers are angry with Jake mostly Troy who stopped taking to him because of what he done to Gia.
1. Chapter 1

Troy and the others were down in their Favorite hang place bored out of their minds "what should we do guy's there hasn't been an attacked yet and I'm Bored "Emma said sitting next to Gia who was sitting next to Troy who hand an arm around Gia shoulder "Don't know Em "Gia said taking a drink of her water that Troy Handed her.

Jake Watched Troy and Gia from the other side of the booth they were sitting in glaring at Troy "Dude stop Glaring and get over it " Noah said slapping Jake on the back of the head making Jake Groan in pain "but How can you pick Him over me I'm way better looking them Troy right "Jake said pouting when he didn't get a answer back from Noah who just turned the other Way.

Troy kissed Gia cheek before getting up from his spot "I'm going to something to snack on you guys want anything " Troy said to his girlfriend and teammates "i'll take a Swirl Ice-cream cone " Gia said making Troy nod waiting for the others to give him an answer "we good " Jake said placing with his hands trying to get Troy away so he can talk to Gia "Alright i'll be back " Troy said before walking off towards the front of the place.

Jake made sure that Troy was Gone before sliding next to Gia who was taking to Emma and Noah "Gia What's up " Jake said in a flirty Voice making Gia roll her eyes at him "Jake you can stop I'm not into you "Gia said before going back to Taking to Noah and Emma "But come whyyyyyy" Jake Wined like a five year old when their mother wouldn't get them their favorite snack "Just Because Okay Jake "Gia said smiling when Troy cam back over to the booth.

Troy Handed Gia her Ice-cream before pushing Jake out of his Spot "owwwwww Dude watch it "Jake said jumping up fixing his Jacket as Troy Gosei Morpher went off making everyone jump up well minus Jake who was already up Troy took out his Morpher "What is it Gosei " Troy asked helping Gia out of the Booth along with Noah who helped Emma out of the Booth "Rangers Prince Vrak is back and attacking the citizens down at the Park Hurry up and get over there " Gosei said making the others look at each other nodding before running out of the place their were in well not before paying for their stuff.

( at the Park )

Troy and the other's Finally made it to the Park which was destroyed "Gia Emma Get the Kids to safety "Troy said Making the two girls Nod "Its Morpherin' Time Go Go Megaforce " They cried before transforming into megaforce power ranger Gia and Emma ran to where all the children was hiding "Not so fast " Prince Vrak said blasting Missiles from his chest hitting both Emma and Gia who was sent flying back to the others "Gia " Troy said running over to Gia who was holding her chest "Emma " Noah said running over to the other girl who was holding her arm "we good " Gia said groaning in pain Troy kissed her cheek before running at Prince Vrak Striking him in the chest with his Dragon Sword only to get hit with Vrak missiles not see Jake walking over to Gia who was fighting off some loogies.

Jake walked over to Gia while dodging Attack that were aimed at him "Sooo now that we'll Alone "Jake said looking at Gia who finally knocked down all her loogies "Jake forces "Gia said before kicking a Loogie that behind Him Prince Vrak Knocked Down Emma , Noah and Troy who all landed on a Piece of the play ground " But Gia come on i'll like you first " Jake said making Gia really upset "Jake just Drop it " Gia said kicking 2 Loogies in the face knocking them out "but gia "Jake said before Gia turned to him growling "I'LL SAID D-"Gia yelled but stopped when she saw Prince Vrak about to attack Prince Vrak used his Missiles , Cyber rangs , Royal orb blast , Lighting Blast and Fire blast at both Gia and Jake laughing evilly Gia Pushed Jake away from her who landed on the slide.

"GIA NOOOOOOO"Troy , Emma and Noah yelled as Gia was thrown into a wall breaking the wall as her back Contact with it Gia moaned while Jake Froze in his spot on the Slid Troy , Emma and Noah tried to get up and help but failed de-morphing "Jake do something" Emma cried to her sport playing friend who just sat there on the slide frozen Gia weakly got up before making her tiger claw Appear "L-lets d-do t-this "Gia said before weakly running at Vrak who Blasted her with everything he got "Nooooooooooo " Troy Cried as he saw his Girlfriend De-morph when she hit the ground "Jake " Noah said to Jake who was looking at Gia "she still so beautiful when she hurt "Jake said still not moving from his spot Troy growled at Jake when he heard what he said "Stop hitting on my Girlfriend and help her "Jake said in Angry.

Gia whole body felt weak but she couldn't give up ' ughhh Jake and his stupid ways to hit on me ' Gia thought as she was Blast again "AHHHHHHHH"Gia screamed in pain before he Vision Blurred "NOOOOO "Gia heard Troy , Emma and Noah screamed finally able to get up running towards her "Goodbye Yellow ranger "Prince Vrak said before Disappearing Gia groaned in pain closing her eyes trying to make them stop hurting as Bloody formed around her body frame.

Troy was the first one to make it to Gia side then Emma and finally Noah "Gia Come on Stay Wake come on Baby stay Wake for me " Troy said placing Gia in his arms who moaned in pain Jake finally De-morphed running over to them Noah pushed him back glaring at him "you stay back " Noah said tone not happy with Jake right now " Noah said before pulling out his morpher "Gosei Gia Badly hurt she need Medical Attention right away can we take her to the hospital "Noah said still glaring at Jake "Yes Noah you May "Gosei said before Noah Hung up Jake tried to pick up Gia but Emma pulled him away glaring " Don't Touch her "Emma said as Troy picked Gia up "But "Jake said to his friend's "no buts "Emma said before her and the others started running to the nearest Hospital leaving Jake behind thinking about what he did and why all his friends are mad at him.

**first chapter is dont tell me what you guys think of it and tell me who your favorite character mine was Gia and Emma love themmm leave me some reviews plz **


	2. Chapter 2

its was around 4 A clock when Troy and the other's hit the Hospital "I NEED A DOCTOR"Troy screamed falling to his knees with A broken and beating Gia in his arms Emma and Noah ran to his side while Jake just looked at Gia "Oh dear what happened"A Nurse asked running to the group side with two more Nurses behind her "She was attacked please help her"Troy said while Noah and Emma nod with their heads looking at their broken friend in their other friends arms "Don't worry dear we will she going to be in good hand's does she have a boyfriend or Parents that we can contact to let them know what's going on"The nurse Asked bending down to troy level "I'm her Boyfriend and her Parents are out of Town for the weekend"Troy said as the two nurse behind the other nurse went to go get a doctor.

"Okay can one of your friends Contact her Parents to let them know what happened"The nurse said looking at the 3 behind Troy "I can"Jake said pulling out his phone only for Noah to take it from him "no you are not this is your fault any how anyways"Noah said glaring at Jake who groaned "It wasn't my Fault"Jake said crossing his arms "It wasn't your fault Wow SAY THE ONE WHO FLIRTED WITH HER KNOWING SHE DATING SOMEONE AND SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU"Emma said pushing Jake into a wall "She likes me better then she like troy"Jake said pushing Emma away from him making Noah grab him "One your our not going to put your fucking hands on my Girlfriend and Two if Gia liked you better than Troy then tell me why she dating him and not you huh tell me"Noah said giving Jake a death glare.

Emma looked at Troy who looked at her "I think you should go"the Nurse said getting up while the Doctor who just arrived took Gia from Troy arms "She only dating him because she hasn't realized her truth feelings for me yet"Jake said finally getting Troy to jump up with his fist bold up tightly turning around "THAT IT I'M DONE WITH YOU AND YOU HITTING ON MY GIRLFRIEND "Troy said as Noah let Jake go Emma got up from the floor holding her arm "ohhh our fearless leader is angry"Jake said only to get soccer punched in the face by Troy "Ty calm down"Emma said still holding her arm in pain "Like i said you should leave"The nurse said pointing to the Door a look of angry written all over her face "they worried about their friend so get out because it doesn't look like you care"She said pulling troy away from Jake.

"For one I care because she my girlfriend not his"Jake said making Troy growl at him "NO SHE NOT STOP LYING"Emma yelled still holding her arm Noah Placed an arm around Emma shoulder bringing her closer to him "Gia doesn't like you okay for one you act like a child sometimes and two she Like troy so man for your own good back the hell off"Noah said giving Troy a smile before glaring at Jake "Have you ever cheated on Gia Troy"Jake said smirking at his friend "No I haven't because A i love her to death, B i'm not a player and C. she my everything so again like Noah said Back the hell off"Troy said giving Jake another scorer punch to the face "Stop punching me in the face Troy stinking Borrows"Jake said before he was forced into a headlock by a Police man for was called by the doctor that took Gia from Troy.

Gia Moaned in pain closing her eyes that no one noticed were opened "Nurse Go get a Gurney fast please"The Doctor asked the nurse who was still glaring at Jake "yes Sir"she said before running to where the Gurneys are "Gia Honey The Doctor here and his Nurses are going to take good care of you okay"Troy said smiling when he saw Gia opened her eyes a little "T-Troy"Gia stuttered out smiling a little at her Boyfriend "Yes Honey Its me your going to be okay"Troy said kissing Gia forehead before the doctor Placed her on the Gurney and took her away from him and the other's "Here my Number "Troy said handing the nurse her Number making Jake Jump in happiness "Hey no he gave it to her so she can call him when she gets news on Gia"Noah said slapping Jake on the back of the head "We call you when we hearing anything"The nurse said giving Troy and the others expect Jake a hug before leaving "thank you"Troy said to the nurse who stopped and gave them a smile.

* * *

Troy and the others were now in the megaforce Base ground "You know Gia and i were have made the best couple"Jake said kicking his soccer ball "Well you just stop taking about my Girlfriend you started to trick me off again"Troy said looking away from his phone "you can't tell me what to do"Jake said glaring at His leader "Actually yes he does"Noah and Emma said from their spots on the floor "Go Go Samurai"Troy said placing the red Samurai ranger Key into his other Morpher as he morphed into the red Samurai Ranger "ohh so we using the Power Key's Alright if you really want to Go Go Samurai"Jake said before placing the green Samurai Key into his Other Morpher as he Morphed into the green samurai ranger troy grabbed his Spin sword as well as Jake who charged first but only to get thrown into a wall making him ground in pain rubbing his back.

Troy Slash Jake on the chest sending him flying over to Emma and Noah who glared at him "I hate to Disrespect Jayden and His team By fighting you Jake but you have pushed to this point so take this"Troy said before doing a spin Kick and a Double slash attack on Jake who feel to the Floor holding his chest groaning before Summoning his Forest Spar getting up from the floor "I'm not done yet"Jake said before Swinging The spar at Jayden but Emma who was now Morphed into the Pink Samurai blocked it with her Sky Fan "Jake you Better stop this right now"Emma said before Hitting him with her sky fan Jake Got up and kicked Emma to the ground "you stay Out of his"Jake said looking at Troy again Emma Ground in pain when she feel on her arm "HYDRO BO"Noah Yelled and Before Jake knew he was on his Stomach "I said your not Putting your Fucking hands on my Girlfriend "Noah said helping Emma up who held her arm but Grabbed her sky fan.

"THAT ENOUGH OUT OF YOU"Goesi Voice boomed threw the Base Making Troy and the others De-Morph looking at him "Now why are you guys fighting"Goesi asked his team of ranger's "Because He's the reason Gia In the Hospital"Emma , Noah and Troy said pointing at Jake who was on his knees holding his arm "is that True Jake"Goesi said making Jake shake his head "No Goesi its not"He said making Troy Growl as Emma and Noah glared at him "YOU FLIRTED WITH HER WHILE SHE WAS FIGHTING"Noah Yelled turning towards Jake who slowly got up from the floor "Jake tell me the Truth right now"Goesi said making Jake sign "fine yes i'll flirted with Gia but she liked it"He said making Troy Run at him but Noah held him back "No she didn't"Emma said glaring at him "Jake I'm Very Very Disappointed in you not Only have you Putted one of your teammates in the Hospital but you Also made your other teammates turn on you"Goesi said making Jake look down.

"Troy and Noah go take a look at Emma Arm"Goesi said making the said boys nodded before taking Emma to another room that was inside the base "Jake I'm sorry to say this But i'm going to have to ask you to hand over you Morpher's and Power key's and Cards "Goesi said making Jake eyes Widen "What but you can't they need me"Jake said as Tensou came over to Him "Jake Hand over your stuff right now"Goesi said in a angry Voice "Or what you can't do anything"Jake said glaring at Goesi "Tensou you know what to do"Goesi said making Tensou Flip Jake over and onto his back "Alright there you go Happy"Jake said Placing his Morpher's and Power cards and key's on Tensou before getting up off the floor "but just know this you will regret what you done"Jake said backing away from Goesi and Tensou "Yeah no i'll won't "Goesi said making Jake Growl before turning around walking to the exit not before bumping into Troy and the others on the way out.

Troy looked at Goesi and Tensou "What happened"Emma said holding her Know Wrapped up arm While Noah had an Arm wrapped around her shoulder "I'll Superintending him from the time Until Gia is okay enough to walk so she can see if she still wants him on the team"Goesi said making Troy and the other's nod "Emma how your Arm"Goesi asked Emma who smiled at Goesi "its not Broken but Sprained but Dont worry I'm still able to fight"Emma said kissing Noah cheek "Great now you three go home and get some sleep okay"Gosei said making the 3 nod "and Guys Earth Defenders"Goesi said making the 3 Rangers smile at him "Never surrender "They said hugging each-other laughing "alright now go home"Goesi said making the 3 break the hug before nodding as they left the base "How about you guys stay with me tonight so when i get the call saying Gia okay i don't have to call you"Troy said to his best-friends who nodded "yeah I'm down for that "Noah said as Emma nodded in agreement "Alright let's go"Troy said as they as they begin to walk to Troy house.

* * *

**New chapter how do you guys like it let me in the review's.**


	3. Chapter 3

Troy woke up before Noah and Emma who was sleeping next to each-other on the Floor of Troy bedroom 'They are so cute wonder if me and Gia are that cute when we sleep next to each-other'Troy thought before walking inside his bathroom "This is all Jake fault Gia hurt"Troy Mumbled under his breathe sitting on his Bathtub "I'll should've saved her i'm her Boyfriend i'm support to Protect her"Troy said looking at his wrist to See the Watch Gia got him for his Birthday last year 'Gia please get better We miss you I'll miss you"Troy thought turning on the water splashing his face to get fully awake Troy turned off the water whipping his face with a towel "Jake will Pay for this Gia I'll Promise you that"Troy said putting down the Towel and walking out of his bathroom.

Troy walked back to his bed looking down to the ground while tears fell from his eyes "Troy Bro U okay"Noah asked Yawning making Troy Jump back a little sniffing "I'm Fine Just thinking about Gia you know"Troy said sitting down on his bed "Bro Listen None of his is your Fault Ty Gia doesn't Blame you"Noah said sitting next to his best-friend "Thx I needed that Noah you are a really good friend"Troy said fist-bumping "hey You will do that same for me if it was Emma"Noah said smiling at his best-friend "Gia is strong you know she make it i know she can"Emma said sitting up from the floor yawning "Have you been listen this whole time"Noah and Troy asked looking down at Emma who nodded smiling at them "Yep"Emma said before sitting down next to Noah who kissed her cheek.

Troy looked at his Two best-friend's "You know guys if you wasn't here to help me threw this i'll don't know what i'll do"Troy said whipping his eyes Emma smiled at her best-friend "Aww thanks Ty don't worry we're always going to have your back"Emma said as Noah nodded in agreement Troy hugged Emma and Fist-bump Noah again "But there one thing on my Mind right now"Noah said making Emma and Troy look at him "What that Noah"Emma asked her Boyfriend who looked at her "How are we going to do this with Gia and the Guy who name shall not be mentioned"Noah asked Growling at the last part "I'll haven't thought of that"Troy said becoming sad once again "Ranger's"Goesi Voice rang threw Troy room "Goesi"Troy said pulling out his Goesi Morpher from his pocket.

"Gia and Jake are Both Land Brothers"Goesi said as Troy and the others Looked at each-other "So Here is New card that will Form there Zord"Goesi said as a card Appeared in front of Troy who grabbed it "So this card will Form Gia and J- that guy who shall not be Mentioned"Noah asked their Mentor "Yes"Goesi said making the others smile "Alright thanks Goesi"Emma said as Troy put his morpher away "Okay since that covered what should we do now"Troy asked Emma and Noah as they got up from his bed "Let's take a Walk we need it"Emma said making Noah and Troy Nod "Your right let's go"Troy said grabbing his jacket and house key's as they walked out of his bedroom laughing "Fresh air here we come"Noah said opening the door For Emma.

* * *

Emma Dragged Noah Around while Troy smiled at them still wishing Gia was here with them "Ty come on slow Poke"Emma said laughing as Noah tried to break free from his girlfriend strong grip on his hand "Coming Coming"Troy said smiling as he begin to run after his Best-friends Emma Spotted a Ice-cream stand "Ohh hey Let's get some Ice-cream"Emma said letting go of Noah hand before running towards the Ice-cream stand Noah watched his Girlfriend rubbing his Wrist "Your Girlfriend strong then you"Troy said laughing as Noah glared at him "Shut it red"Noah said smiling a little "right back at you"Troy said before Him and Noah ran after the pink Ranger who was already at the ice-cream stand waiting on them.

"About time Slow Pokes"Emma said giggling as she kissed her Boyfriend on the cheek "Here I'll already Ordered for y'all"She said to the red and Blue ranger's "Swirl for Troy"Emma said handing her Leader his Ice-cream who took it smiling "Why Thank you"Troy said to his Pink ranger friend who smiled back at him "And Cookie and cream for my Hero in Blue"She said handing Noah his ice-cream who blushed at her Complainant "Thank you Em"Noah said kissing Emma head as they began to walk again "You know when Gia gets better i wanna throw her Party"Emma said looking at Troy and Noah who nodded in agreement smiling "Yeah me too"Noah said taking Emma free hand "Yeah she needs it after she been in the hospital"Troy said as they Past one of Gia favorite spots.

Emma Pulled Troy and Noah to a Park Bench so they can sit down since they're Probably Tired from walking for so long "I'll still think it's My fault"Troy said looking at the ground "Ty It's not your Fault"Emma said taking Her Best-friend Boyfriend hand as Noah patted his shoulder "But I'll should have Gotten up before That guy who name who shall not be Mention could flirt with her I'm a bad Boyfriend"Troy said as Tears formed in his eyes again "Hey now Look at me Ty"Emma said making Troy look at her "It's not your fault Okay It's His Fault that Gia hurt he knew we were fighting but still flirted with Her"Emma said giving her best-friend a smile who smiled back at her "Gia doesn't Blame you or us she knew we were to weak to get up"Emma said hugging Troy who hugged her back.

"Thanks Em I'll Needed that"Troy said as Him and Emma Pulled away from the hug "Anytime Ty anytime"She said grabbing her Camera "Hey Let's take a Picture"She said making the Blue and Red ranger nod "Alight say Gia"Emma said as she Pointed the Camera at them "Gia"Noah and Troy said as Emma Snapped the Picture "Alright let's see it"Noah said as Emma Shook the Picture "Okay"she said Before showing it to the Blue and Red ranger's "Hey we look good"Noah said pointing to the Picture of them Emma Had her head on Noah shoulder while his Arm was around her shoulder and Troy had an Arm on Emma shoulder "Yep showing this to Gia when she better"Emma said putting the Picture somewhere safe before getting up pulling Troy and Noah with her "let's go back to Troy's"Emma said making her boys nod.

* * *

When Troy , Emma and Noah Finally got back to his house they all ran to his Living room "MOVIE NIGHT"Emma yelled grabbing the TV Remote before Pulling Noah onto the red Couch "Really a red Couch"Noah said trying not to laugh "Its my Color"Troy said crossing his arms glaring at his Blue ranger friend "Noah your Couch is Blue so stop making fun of Him"Emma said hitting Noah on the back of the head making him groan rubbing his head "Ty please get the Popcorn"Emma said making Troy nod his head getting up from his spot on his couch "Okay"Troy said before walking towards his Kitchen to go make Popcorn "And some Soda's"Noah said before Troy entered his kitchen "Coming right up"Troy said as he finally entered his Kitchen.

Troy Came Back with 2 Bowls of Popcorn and Some can's on Soda's "Here we go"Troy said sitting the Popcorn and soda's on his coffee table before sitting back down next to Noah "Thanks Ty"Emma said as she took one of the Bowls of Popcorn and a can of Soda "so what are we watching"Troy asked as Emma Went threw the channel's "Whatever you want to watch Ty"Noah said as Emma placed her head on his shoulder "How About Jason vs Freddy"Troy said looking at Emma and Noah who nodded as Emma played it "And Movie night starts now"Noah said as Troy clapped and his lights turned off "how"Noah and Emma asked eye widen in shock "Gia Helped me last years when I'll was hurt badly"Troy said smiling at the Memory "Wow you think she help us too"Noah and Emma asked looking at the red ranger.

"Won't hurt to ask her"Troy said as they began to watch the Movie "How Many times did Gia get scared when You guys watched a scary movie together"Noah asked as Emma screamed and grabbed his arm making him Kiss her head smiling "Let's see 10 Times but shh don't tell her i told You guys she kill me"Troy said making Noah and Emma nod as they continued to watch Freddy Vs Jason "so Who better Jason or Freddy"Emma asked the Blue and red ranger who thought for a minute "I like Jason but Freddy Cool too"Troy said taking a sip of his Soda "Yeah Jason is my Favorite but Freddy cool too"Noah as before eating some Popcorn "Jason for me too"Emma said kissing Noah cheek Along with Troy who looked at her "For Gia you needed one"Emma said before taking Noah hand.

"Yeah"Noah said smiling at Troy "thanks Em"Troy said making Emma nod "An yes I'll tell Gia I'll kissed you on the cheek"Emma said senses that troy was scared "how"Troy asked looking at his Girlfriend Best friend "Ty Your one of my best-friends I'll can tell"Emma said smiling at him "Alright let's Finish the Movie"Emma said looking back at the TV "Alright"Troy said also looking back at the TV "We have school tommrow you know"Noah said making the Pink and Red ranger groan "Babe it's only 10:00 so we have time to watch one Movie"Emma said kissing Noah on the cheek who nodded "Alright"Noah said smiling to himself as Emma Place her head back on his shoulder Its was Around 11:20 when they all fell Asleep next to each-other on the couch with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**and how do you guys like it **


End file.
